


Pain (Ticci Toby X Reader)

by Demonicz



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Multi, Romance, shitsandgiggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonicz/pseuds/Demonicz
Summary: gender unspecified (y/n) is constantly beaten. and it just so happens that the one and only Ticci Toby finds him/her being beaten nearly to death. how will this all play out?





	1. One

The loud thump of you hitting the ground wasquite loud, as it was also quite painful. You curled up into a fetal position, taking the blows, taking the kicks, crying, whimpering, praying for it all to stop. They laughed at you. They always had. They always beat you. Ever since 9th grade. And you took it. You'd think that you'd most likely cut due to this, but you didn't. You saw cutting as giving into your pain, and allowing yourself more. That, And you didn't like pain. Pain was..well, painful. You coughed dryly as one of them kicked you in the ribs, crying out, inhaling sharply. You weren't going to beg them to stop. That would be showing them weakness. "bitch sure can take a hit, huh?" one of the guys laughed, slugging his friend's arm. The other nodded, looking down at you. "heh, yeah. Lil bitch must like it then, aye?" your eyes widened, and you gasped. "i-i do not!" "shut up, Bitch!" he said, kicking your stomach. You screamed, holding your stomach, whimpering.

 

"what did I ever do..." you sniffled. Suddenly, there was a sickening crack, and you flinched, fearing that it came from your body. You looked up, seeing one of the men slump to the ground beside a taller boy, who wore a turtle neck, goggles, and a mask over his mouth. You also noticed the bloody hatchets. Yo shuddered, your mouth left agape in fear. The boy pulled a hatchet from his belt; this one look old and rusty, and dull. He spun it around as if it where nun-chucks or something. The other man flinched, and by now, some of the girls who had been there ran off. You had a feeling they would contact police. The boy slashed at the man, who cried out in pain, hitting a wall. And yes, your in an alley. Blood poured from the mans wound, and the boy twitched violently, snickering. From what you could tell, his voice was some what deep. You wondered why he had twitched, too. He suddenly whipped the hatchet into the mans chest, and the man coughed up blood on the boy, staining his shirt with it. "w-who the fuck..are..you..?" the man hacked, sliding down the wall. The boy chuckled again, yanking his hatchet from the mans chest. "the n-n-names Toby." he said, twitching.

You stared in complete awe at this, frozen in fear. And you where now starting the full affects of the beating, your body was sore, and it ached badly. You groaned, laying back, praying that this kid would leave you alone. You stared at the graying sky, only for your view to be obscured by the boy, aka Toby, whom was now looming over you. He crouched beside you, poking your cheek lightly. You winced, shying away from him, but your had some difficulties doing that, due to your current injured state. You whimpered, and you noticed his eyebrows furrowing before carefully scooping you up into his arms bridal style. He was as careful as he could be, it seemed, but you still aggravated some injuries. Everything seemed darker suddenly, and he pulled you closer to him, your head pressing against his shoulder. You could feel his movement as he walked, holding you carefully. Thunder suddenly roared overhead, causing you to jump slightly. You felt him twitch again, and you huffed, laying limply. "its so hot.." you whispered, your eyes fluttering shut. You heard him sigh before you lost consciousness, and felt his fingers brush your arms gently.

~~Time skip brought to you by those ass-holes from earlier~~

You woke up slowly, and groggily, no doubt, feeling stiff, sore, and like your limbs where dislocated all at once. You groaned, and tried to sit up, to no avail. You huffed impatiently and tried again, using your sore arms as support. You managed to sit up, and you smirked triumphantly, whistling softly. You looked around the room, not realizing that you where in your own home. But how? The last thing you remembered was getting your ass kicked. You looked down at yourself, only to see a great amount of bandaging around your torso, arms, and legs. You ogled them for a bit, until you heard your door creaking open. You lifted your head in shock, only to freeze up and squeak at the sight before you. There was a boy, standing in your door frame.

But thats when everything came crashing back into your mind, how he killed two guys, and that his name is Toby, and how he basically saved your life. You weren't sure to be scared or thankful. "your awake." he stated simply, gripping the door. You where quiet for a minute, before nervously stating "yup, I'm awake and alive." you giggled nervously, gripping the comforter. He snorted, twitching again. My god, why does this guy keep twitching? "you like skillet." another statement. hm. "yup. Do you?" you said, tilting your head. He simply shrugged, and lent against the door frame. You noticed his hatchets weren't bloody anymore. Well, at least the one you saw. You pushed yourself up more, grunting in pain from your ribs. They where probably broken. Damn.

He seemed to flinch, and he walked over to you, leaning over you. You looked up at him in curiosity, seeing his dark brown hair was in his face, and his mask was metal. It was fucking steel. Holy shit. "where does it hurt?" he asked, his voice raising slightly. "uh.." "and do-don't lie to me." you shrunk back slightly from the authority in his voice, your eyes widening slightly, your eyebrows furrowing. He sighed and knelt in front of you, pinching his nose deck. "listen, im sorry if I come off as a dick to you, but I'm just trying to help you out, okay?" he said, sighing, looking up at you. You sighed shakily, and rolled your shoulders. All this fear and stress was making you tense. "my ribs. But my back hurts, too.." you mumbled, looking away. He twitched again, and nodded, standing up. "I-I'll be right back." he said quietly, leaving you alone in your room. You ran your hand through your hair, which was slightly damp. Did it rain? Probably.

He walked back in, holding a pill bottle and a glass of water. Ah, he found your alive. Thank god. He walked over to you, gingerly handing you the bottle of pills. You unscrewed the cap, and carefully shook 2 into your hand, before resealing it and setting the bottle aside, tossing the medicine into your mouth. He handed you the glass, and you took a swig. "thanks..." you mumbled. He remained quiet. You set the glass on your bookshelf, looking back to him. You suddenly realized he was twitching again. You sighed softly, blinking. "can I ask you a few questions?" "depends the questions." you sighed again. "you don't have to answer them all..." he hesitantly nodded.

"now don't take this the wrong way, but why do you twitch so much?"

"i have turrets."

"why did you save me back there?"

He was quiet suddenly, and he hid his face, staring at the carpeted floor. It must have been really interesting, because he stared at it for a couple minutes. "maybe because its wrong for a bunch of people to beat up aperson for no r-r-reason, unless there is one." he said, looking at you through his bangs. "i wouldn't know if there is a reason, they just randomly started kicking my ass a few years back." "hm..oh. Alright." you sighed. "and how the hell did you find where I live?!" he seemed taken aback that you had suddenly yelled that, but quickly covered it up. "you had your information in your wallet."

"why would you check my wallet?"

"i d-dunno. It seemed reasonable."

"oh really?"

"dont get smart with me."

"why not? Hmm-"

he suddenly pushed you back onto your bed, hovering over you, one hand over your throat, the other pinning your wrists above your head. You stared at him, wide-eyed. He wasn't applying pressure to your neck, just holding his hand there as a threat. Your wrists hurt. He was gripping them a bit to tightly for your liking. "o-ow..." you muttered, closing your eyes tightly, pressing yourself closer to the bed, trying to stay away from him. You felt the pressure on your wrists and neck leave, and you opened one eye, peaking up. He was still hovering over you, but his hands where on both sides of you. You shivered, your body aching still. God, kick in already, god damn pills. You opened your other eye, and held eye contact with him. Neither of you broke it, nor did you blink. He lowered his head closer to yours, staring you dead in the eyes. You shrunk back, trying not to blink. It was so hard...

You blinked.

Damn.

He sat up his eyes narrowing slightly. He was smirking. Damn him, this fucking twitching smart ass...

You just then realized something.

This "fucking twitching smart ass" was practically straddling you.

Holy shit.

"u-uhhm.." you lent back against the comforter, blinking a couple times. "hmm?"

Then he looked down.

And then he fell backwards.

You couldn't help but almost burst into laughter, covering your mouth. He twitched again, quickly standing up. "erm, s-sorry." he was stuttering this time. Actually stuttering. Ha. Ha ha ha ha. Ha. Okay it wasn't funny. But still. Vengeance. Sort of? Hmm. "not so smug now, huh.." you mumbled. You sat up, carefully pulling your knees to your chest, and hugging them. He stood there awkwardly, shifting on his feet. He looked around quietly, while you stared at him. God, this guy was weird. First, he goes psycho and kills a few guys. Then he saves your life. Then he nearly injures you more. And then he acts like a classic, bashful teenage boy. What the hell?

He met your eyes briefly, before looking aside.Classic signs of a bashful teenage boy. This guy was definitely a thought provoker. Quite a few things ran through your mind as you stared at him.

Why did he kill those guys?

Was he lying about the whole "i saved your life because guys kicking your ass seemed wrong" thing?

Was he crazy?....

A loud snapping noise interrupted your thoughts, and you found yourself face-to-face with Toby. "hn..?" you lent back slightly. He sighed, pinching his nose. Was he annoyed with you? You furrowed your eyebrows, shrinking yourself down from him. You saw him twitch, his head jerking to the side slightly. He was close enough to where you heard a faint pop. Holy shit.

He gently cupped the side of your face with one hand, looking you dead in the eye. You shivered from the contact. His hands where warm. "..n-nein.." you whispered softly, squeezing your eyes shut briefly, before opening them again, noticing a worried look on Toby's face. "listen, I've got to go.." he whispered. You nodded your head slowly. He pulled his hand away, before straitening up.he walked out of the room, you muttering your goodbye. he shut the door behind him, and you heard a faint click from the front door.

what the hell?


	2. Two

you woke up with the worst headache, one that topped any other migraine you'd ever had the dread of receiving. you slowly sat up, your head pounding vigorously. you closed your eyes for one second, and the whole room began spinning. you fell onto your side, grunting in pain as your still half-asleep arm was pinned underneath you, your elbow digging into your bruised, possibly broken ribs.you growled angrily, and you lie there, waiting for the dizziness to pass. but of course, it didn't. and neither did that monster headache that racked your brain. you whined, rolling onto your back, which was stiff, and was in complete and utter pain.

Fuck this shit.

you then rolled over on your stomach, and buried your face into your pillows. 

 

you opened your eyes, only to close them again, and scrunch your nose up as bright sunlight bore mercilessly onto you. you could swear that you'd gained a slight tan. you hid your face with a cool, soft, feather-filled pillow, sighing in content. this was maddening. you couldn't stand the bright, warm light on your skin for to long. hell, it made you ill.you tried to pull yourself from your bed, your body protesting with your brain. you gagged from the light, and your pained body finally gave in. you trudged over to the window, closing the curtains with a loud shuffling noise. you wanted to go back to bed, but your stomach growled. you knew your mind wouldn't win this one, so you dragged yourself through your house, and into the kitchen.you went through your fridge, scanning the not-so-vast contents. you huffed, pulling out eggs, bacon bits and cheese. you would attempt to make an omelet, even though you'd never really made one, let alone tried. you giggled quietly to yourself at your stupidity, pulling the pan from the cabinet above your stove, wincing as you stretched your sore muscles. "Jesus fucking Christ.." you muttered, hugging yourself, glaring at the stove top.

"let me he-help you with that." a voice muttered from behind you, causing you to gasp and spin around. and there stood the brunette boy from yesterday, Toby. you sputtered for a moment, before realizing he had no intention of hurting you. you exhaled, leaning against to stove. "don't you knock?" you muttered, looking up at him. he turned sheepish, raising his shoulders slightly in a shy shrug. you sighed, face-palming, before wincing from your scraped palms. he gently grasped your wrists, before spinning you around carefully, switching positions. "go rest." he mumbled gruffly. "Fuck no." you mumbled. he seemed irritated suddenly. "yes. go sit." he said, shoving you gently into the other room.

"this is like, breaking and entering. and kidnapping." you stated, grumbling. he rolled his eyes, gently pushing you onto the couch. he walked out of the room, and you sighed, leaning back into the couch. you stared at the remote a good 5 minutes, before Toby walked in with a plate of food, which, smelled absolutely delicious. your stomach growled loudly in response, causing Toby to chuckle quietly. "you must be hungry." he stated, handing you the plate and a fork. you gave him an "obviously" look, before looking at the omelet, which, was absolutely perfect. "how do you even.." your stomach growled again, demanding to be fed, and you shook your head. "thanks." you muttered, before shoving a fork-full or eggs-cheese-and-bacon goodness into your mouth.

 

~~~

 

Toby ended up helping you around alot as you limped around your home, and didn't really talk. you honestly wondered why, but you wouldn't press.

You where currently sitting in your living room with Toby, watching {favourite show}. you occasionally laughed at the good parts, while Toby stayed silent, staring at the screen blankly. Well, you weren't sure if "blankly" was a good enough word to describe his face at that moment, since it was covered by a metal grill-like mouth guard and goggles, revealing very little skin on his face, save for his nose. you realized you where staring at him, and you blinked, looking at the TV.

you sighed, feeling a twinge of pain in your side, causing you to wince. Toby turned to you, eyeing you cautiously behind his goggles. "you alright?" he asked, looking over to you. you nodded, shifting in your place, whining because of the pain. Toby scoot over, helping you to lay on the couch properly with as little pain possible. You sighed quietly. "thanks." he nodded quickly, standing up. Before you could ask where he was going, he had left the room, and returned with a light blanket for you. your cheeks flushed the slightest bit in surprise as you stared at him. "you didn't have to do that." you stated blankly. he shrugged, unfolding and laying the blanket over you. he sat back down, tugging at his sleeves and at the hem of the black long-sleeve shirt. (he'd taken off his sweater earlier.) He leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes. you continued to stare blankly, until he opened on eye and looked over at you. quickly on instinct, to avoid awkwardness, you looked at the tv, pretending nothing had happened. he closed his eyes again. and everything went back to the near-awkward silence.

 

You had nearly fallen asleep when you'd discovered the sounds of the door opening and closing, causing you to sit upright, staring at Toby with wide eyes. you could hear his soft snoring, his head lolling to the side. you sighed, reaching over and gently shoving the boys arm. he grunted, opening his eyes slowly and looking at you. your eyes where wide in panic, the sound of foot steps approaching. you suddenly found yourself and Toby in your room, him leaning over and pinching his nose bridge. you blinked in surprise, blinking a few more times, just to make sure you weren't tripping. you looked over to the seemingly in pain Toby, furrowing your eye brows. "first, how the hell did we get in my room so fast, and two," he was now looking over you, rubbing his temples. "are you okay?" you whispered. he stood silent, not answering your question. "Toby, c'mere." you said, patting your bed. He hesitated a minute, before slowly walking over and taking a seat. you too took a seat, and looked at him. "Toby. Are you okay?" The boy stayed silent, staring at the sheets for what seemed like an eternity, until he raised his head. "I'm fine." He said softly, looking you dead in the eyes. "I don't believe you."

He shifted.

He sighed.

"Its just a little trick I have, that's all...and it gives me a headache whenever I do it." you ogled him for a moment, until sighing in defeat. "Okay.." you both sat back, you staring at the ceiling, him glancing around the room. You had a lot of posters, and a mahogany book case shoved in the corner of the room by the annoying window, stocked with various novels and manga. He seemed to mainly focus on that.

"I think that was my mom." you stated.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"What kind of books are those?" He asked, gesturing to the bookcase. You glanced over the selection quickly, noting the Various types of manga, Romance, Drama, Action, and Gory Horror. You just smiled. "Its manga." "I know THAT, but what kinds?" "all kinds."

"weeb."

"hEY!"

 

~~~

*whispers* I'm a lazy bum~~~~


End file.
